


Jacob

by VidarsVixens



Category: Ylvis
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, gae!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VidarsVixens/pseuds/VidarsVixens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bård and his sexy candy-boy aerial teacher get taught some anatomy by a friendly doctor.<br/>Story by Elaine Weber<br/>Seriously, check out Jacob on Youtube<br/>http://youtu.be/wxsjq6BY1Ak<br/>He's amazing. I can see why Bård likes him so much!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jacob

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lauraloves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauraloves/gifts).



> This story connects to Candy by LauraLoves and to Moskovitch by EmpressofMIsrule and Elaine Weber, all from Talesfromthebasement.  
> Fans can here about how much Bård thinks Jacob is hot in the commentary track of Ylvis3. It is not known if they ever saw each other again after that meeting :(....

The man's hands clasped the crushed velvet aimlessly as his mind relived the lesson he had just taught. The studio was set up for group lessons, an upside down forest of scarlet loops draped from the stout hooks set into the beams of the high ceiling, and he moved through them clasping and swinging like a child playing Tarzan. His student was still in the showers, and part of him wished to follow the beautiful man in there. As flirty as they were together, though, he knew his student to be straight, so he tucked away that particular boner in his mind for later. The next appointment was late, he realized, snapping from his reverie. Some doctor who wanted to consult about something that she seemed a bit confused about herself. Well, it would be interesting to find out what it is anyway. Something to do with gravitation, he remembered, and hoisted himself upside down on one of the velvet loops, deftly wrapping his legs and ankles so he could let go with his hands.  
Ah, there she is now! The outside doors opening sounded through the cavernous studio space and presently a sopping wet woman blustered in and started calling out apologies. This must be the doctor, but far from feeling that he must be on his best professional behavior Jacob wanted to gather the tiny thing in his arms, wrap her in fluffy towels and wipe the raindrops from her glasses.  
"I'm so sorry. You must be Jacob. I got lost on my way here." she explained in a thick accent he couldn't quite place. Australian? "I thought I could read the signs because I can read Norwegian, but the Swedish defeated me." She frowned. "And I before anything else I'll need the use of your loo."  
Jacob, who was still upside down, had to stare at her for a few seconds until his internal translation caught up with her speed and accent. Loo...that's a... Bathroom! "Yes!" He spun out of his cocoon and vaulted upright. "It is right this way. I take it you are the doctor I am to meet with. Er... I don't usually have doctors consult me. Come this way..." he gestured.  
And he was pleasantly surprised when she replied out the side of her mouth "If I could come that way..." before entering the restroom.  
Jacob felt giddy. He had just ended a session with a fantastically funny and sexy man, and now this smart and perky doctor shows up to tickle his heightened sexuality. Erm! Some days are just good! He was wishing he could cancel his next appointment with a UK talent scout, lock the front door and make some time with this doctor-lady when she walked back in the room with his damp haired client and they caught him with his eyebrow cocked, eyes glittering.  
"Well" she said "your nice friend said he had time to stay and be a demo body." She wasted no time explaining the techniques of a particular kind of pain management therapy that had been developed by a massage therapist and a physiotherapist and taught to her. The PT knew of Jacob somehow "and since I was coming here anyway the girls asked me to consult with you on how to use the aerial silk to achieve the effect of weightlessness, or, as you call it, gravitation." Jacob's prostate pulsed when she said the word "or". He wanted her to say more things like that: "horseshoe" or "mortuary", maybe "Toronto". He realized that he was no longer taking in her words and was staring rather hard at her lips when she said "Why don't I just show you."  
She proceeded to show, using his student Bård as a model, her modality. Together they designed a means by which they could use the support of a number of the satin drapes instead of a team of three to five therapists to do the whole body at once.  
It was exciting to work like this with the doctor, whose name was Alora. If he weren't so engaged the acrobat may have been much overtaken by the ecstatic groaning coming from Bård. Whatever this therapy was clearly felt amazing. It was hard to tell exactly what she was doing to the man, and Jacob longed to feel it, to be the one in the embraces of these two. Bård was between the two of them, lying midair, held up parallel to the floor wrapped at rib cage, hips thighs and calves in brilliant velvet with his head being manipulated by Alora and his feet being gently held by Jacob. The three were silent save for their breathing which seemed to fill the entire room. As he gazed up the length of strong male body to the tiny enchanting woman he noticed subtle movement in an unexpected area. Training his eyes back down he saw that Bård was indeed ecstatic and his erection was of impressive proportions and still growing! He wondered if the doctor had yet noticed when he saw her eyebrows shoot up. "I think he's asleep!" she whisper/mouthed. "Help me get him down."  
By the simple expedient of cradling the man in his arms like a giant baby while Alora undid all the drapes they got Bård down to the ground. He was all but dead weight and Jacob sunk to the ground with the man's head on his shoulder, long arms limp around neck neck, tiny perfect apple bottom resting in Jacob's lap. Having a hot bodied aroused Bård in his lap was about to be too much for the circus man. Strong he was, but made of steel he was not, and he wanted very much to not scare away the very beautiful and funny straight boy breathing into his neck sporting quite a huge hard-on.  
"Doctor, I need you!" he whimpered. Instantly she was across from him throwing one of Bård's arms over her own shoulders. Having her so close did nothing to assuage his desire, but it lessened his tension to have a girl there. Just as his mind was beginning wonder how Bård could still be asleep he also realized that there was a subtle pressure at the back of his head and that Alora's eyes were much closer than they had been. About the time Alora's lips met his in magnetic embrace he realized that it was Bård's hands at the back of their heads pushing them together to kiss. And then reality intruded.  
"I have another appointment showing up very soon." he had to say, his heart sinking.  
"Oh, no, Jacob." Alora said. "I am your next appointment!"  
"What?"  
"Well, that is of your next client is a woman who owns a burlesque hotel that just employed your friends Valia, Mikkel and Pablo from Sisters who sent me to check you out...then yeah, that's me." she smiled. Jacob was confused and aroused.  
"I think maybe I'll go lock the door." his voice sounded like he was talking in his sleep. The smell of Bård and the taste of Alora's mouth commingled into an intoxicating essence.  
Bård stirred and breathed against his neck with an audible smile. "I locked it already." The smile morphed into a mock-sorry smirk, and Jacob's last protest melted away.  
Body parts slipped up and down and past each other in caress and embrace. Alora's desire was as great as was that of both men, though she didn't have the visible hardness to prove it, she showed it clearly enough. Jacob's lips might be bruised from her kisses, and he cherished that intensity. The amalgam that could never come to fruition between him and the other man was now catalyzed by the presence of this passionate woman. She tried, at one point, to guide their heads together as had been done to her, but Jacob saw Bård tilt his head down to repel a kiss on the mouth, so kisses were tried a bit lower down, on neck, on clavicle, and that seemed ok. Alora moaned deep when both men's hands found her breasts, and she put her own hands there to feel their fingers meshing as they kneaded her flesh.  
Soon clothing began disappearing from their bodies. Bård seemed to be facilitating this in his companions while keeping his own pants on. Random strips of the hanging velvet loops began appearing around body parts. In the seething chorus of caresses and sensation Jacob could no longer tell who was touching him where, and did not want to know. Well, he wanted very desperately to know, but thought that it could break the spell if Bård felt that the two of them were making love, or if Alora felt that the men were using her as a shield. But truly there was another level of communication here, begun during the bodywork session and now transcending boundaries. Jacob let his mind go, and was overcome by sensation. He threw his head back and opened to his lovers, one of whom now was pumping his cock in slow rhythm. They roiled and rolled their bodies around one another until Alora had her warm thighs around his waist and he was kneeling before her. Swiftly he slid his glistening member inside her. She was very lubricated and at a convenient height. Finally he realized that she was being levitated off the ground by means of a loop of velvet slung under her bum. All he need do was rock her back and forth and her warm insides slid on and off him and she moaned low and sweet. Under her, cradling her and clasping her was Bård. He licked his fingers while looking into Jacob's eyes and directed his hand southward. The doctor's pace became more frenzied immediately. The acrobat clung dearly and breathed deep. From his vantage he could gaze at both of his lovers' faces. Impossibly they were keeping perfect synchronicity. He was enthralled as he watched them both bite their bottom lips in unison, roll their eyes back and pant. His body no longer knew who he was inside. Space and time and the distance between self and other were flimsy membranes that collapsed in this atomic heat, this fusion. Crushed velvet and soft girl bottom and hard cock and the stickiness of precum sang their sweet song to his hands. Every thrust of his pelvis provoked deep moans and high pitched whimpering from the throats of both man and woman beneath him. His fingers interlaced with Bård's own around his hard cock, even as Jacob plunged into Alora. Her hands, he finally noted, were carefully and expertly wrapped in red fabric which she crumpled where it met her palms. She clenched and began a prolonged keening that ended in a shattering orgasm, the aftermath of which caused her to pop herself off the ramrod that had been churning her and curl up in a ball. Bård deftly unwound her wrists and laid her gently on the floor.  
And then, with her between their kneeling bodies, they were galvanized by their pressing need for release. And, though their hands and bodies were fevered in their movements, their grasping and pulling of one-another's swollen thick members, it was Bård's shy head tilt and soft gently sucking kiss that made Jacob sob in cumming. Their orgasms were in perfect harmony, seed splashing and mingling and running down onto the form of Alora as she smiled fondly up at them.  
The men slid around her in a cuddle that they all felt the need for, and took comfort from. They petted each other and made horrible puns and laughed and laughed until they were so hungry they had to brave the outside world.  
Bård caught his flight back home and wondered if this changed his relationship to his teacher, who he had always had a crush on. He did not think it would have a negative impact, somehow. Jacob played the burlesque theatre hotel and had a great time with Alora and her massage therapist. Sometimes they even experimented with bodywork.


End file.
